This invention relates in general to the construction of headsets and in particular to a new and useful headband which comprises two headband assemblies which have their one ends pivotally interconnected and have earpieces at their opposite ends, which include at least three separate parts which are telescopically interengageable.
At the present time, headsets with such headbands are employed for small portable cassette or radio recorders. Their advantage is in their size permitting them to be put into the pocket of a garment when not in use. Prior art collapsible headbands of this kind usually comprise four parts of which two and two are telescopic. While telescoping them into each other, however, the free ends of the parts carrying the earpieces come to protrude from the guideways and, in collapsed state of the headset, stick out relatively widely. This makes their accommodation in a pocket difficult, or obstacles arise while trying to take them out.